


Fill HIm Up

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Bench, Come Inflation, Dark Harry, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Heat Inducers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Omega Louis, Prompt Fic, Rape, Read at Your Own Risk, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louis is too naive to know what happens to omegas in frat houses





	Fill HIm Up

“Hey Niall, are you going to this?” Louis asked as he slid his finger over the glossy colour copy of the flier he’d seen taped up throughout the hallways all day.  

“I can’t,” Niall answered after he looked over Louis’ shoulder with a small sigh, “I have to babysit my sponsor’s kids.  I don’t think they’d be too happy if I said no already. I’ve only been there a few weeks.” 

Louis nodded.  Niall had been lucky to have a family sponsor him right away while he finished up school.  Louis was envious that Niall didn’t have to worry about money but with that also came expectations and responsibilities.  In the waiting room that had become Louis’ life, he lived in one of the omega houses while he waited to be placed with a sponsor or even a mate.  He hoped that wouldn’t happen yet, though. That would mean leaving school and he just wasn’t ready to give any of that up yet. He hadn’t even gone through his first heat yet so he figured he had at least a little while before his name ended up on both lists.  

“You should go, though!  I’ll live vicariously through you!  Plus I’ve heard really rich sponsors show up to those things.  Maybe you’ll end up in a mansion or something!” 

Louis laughed and shook his head fondly at Niall’s enthusiasm.  He’d heard about mixers and socials of high class society but had always thought they were by invitation only.  The flier in front of him invited anyone from the incoming class to stop by for free food, drinks and dancing. He figured it couldn’t hurt.  

By six o’clock Louis was stood in front of the large brick mansion that towered up at least three stories high.  It had some Greek letters on the front but, since it was on the nearby alpha university campus, he figured most of their buildings probably had the same type of identifier.  

The party wasn’t as tame as he had anticipated, loud music thumping loudly enough for him to hear on the sidewalk and groups scattered around the lawn and on the porch with red solo cups held in their hands.  He felt a little nervous with so many strong alpha scents around him and fixed his fringe a few times more than necessary. 

It was dark inside the house with strobe lights and disco balls setting the scene for the makeshift dance floor they had turned the main room into.  Bodies were dancing and jumping and swaying together to the loud music in an obscene display unfamiliar to Louis. Still he ventured further into the house, slipping around party goers unnoticed like a quiet mouse.  A red solo cup ended up in his hand and he made a face at the bitter liquid that hit his tongue. It was beer, he recognized the smell from his father’s when he was younger, but drinking wasn’t allowed in the omega house so he’d never had a taste.  

“Well well well!  When did you slip in, little thing?”  

An alpha appeared in front of Louis where he leaned against the wall and he immediately blushed at the attention.  Suddenly feeling shy, he averted his eyes down to peer into his cup as he sloshed the liquid around in circles. 

“Come with me.  We’ll get you something in the blue cups.  It’s much fruitier and will probably taste better to you than that cheap beer.”  

Louis let the alpha cup his elbow and then lead him through to the kitchen with a warm hand on the small of his back.  The kitchen was nearly empty and Louis had to admit that he appreciated the change. He wasn’t used to being in such large crowds and it had started to make him feel a little anxious.  

“Here you go.  I promise you’ll like this better.”  

The alpha smiled and handed Louis a blue cup and it already smelled more appealing than the beer had.  He took an experimental sip and nearly moaned as the tropical sugary sweet taste filled his mouth. 

“This is soooo good!  What is it?” 

“A secret recipe.  We make it for all our parties but save it for special guests.”  

Louis didn’t miss the smirk on the alpha’s face as he took another drink.  In the dim light of the kitchen, Louis had a better look at the alpha who probably wasn’t much older than himself.  His shoulders were wide and his arms beefy in a way that suggested he spent a lot of time at the gym. He looked strong and solid and Louis could appreciate and alpha with a firm body like that.  

“I’m Liam by the way,” the alpha held out a hand to shake with a wide smile.  

“Louis,” he supplied and then took another sip of the heavenly beverage.  

“There’s a quieter lounge me and some of the boys are hanging out in if you want to join us.” 

Liam nodded with his head towards the hallway and that sounded a lot better than returning to the room that made his ears ache and hsi head pound.  

“You’ll have to finish that up, though.  We had to make a rule about no drinks in the lounge.  It stains something fierce.” 

Liam’s laugh was warm and his eyes squinted with his smile.  There wasn’t much left so Louis downed the last few gulps and then followed Liam down the hallway and then down some carpeted steps to the basement.  

“Find one already?”  Someone asked before they’d even made it all the way down to the bottom.  

“Yeah, got lucky and found this pocket sized one right away.”  

Louis frowned and spun around to the alpha who had escorted him down.  “How very dare you! I’m not pocket sized. That’s rude.” 

“A feisty one too!  Harry’s going to be pissed he didn’t find this one for himself.  I mean, look at that ass!” 

Alone with three alphas, Louis realized he’d gotten himself into a dangerous situation and made a dash towards the stairs to escape.  His foot had barely touched the first step before his body was being pulled back and held firmly against the warm, solid chest of one of the alphas.  

“Hang onto him, Nick.  The inducers should be kicking in any minute.”  

The what?  Louis tried to thrash and wiggle himself out of the hold, but he could barely move, arms like a vice around him.  

“Let me go!!” Louis demanded and tried to stop on the alpha’s toes until he was lifted several inches off the floor.  

“Don’t make me gag you, that would be unfortunate since you have such a pretty mouth.”  

Liam reached up to cup his chin, his thumb dragging down his bottom lip.  Louis tried to bite him. A darkness took over Liam’s eyes and Louis immediately knew that had been a bad decision.  A fistful of his hair yanked his head back against the chest of the other and Liam continued to pull with their faces just an inch apart.  

“How dare you disrespect an alpha.”  He tightened his grip until Louis’ eyes started to water and he was sure only a bald spot would remain.  “Shawn, come hold his feet.” 

The third alpha came when Liam snapped and crouched to hold Louis’ ankles so he couldn’t kick.  That didn’t stop Louis from struggling, especially when Liam’s fingers went to the button of his black skinny jeans.  

“I’ll show you what we do with unruly omegas.”  

Liam’s voice sounded menacing and fear flooded Louis’ body and made his heart thud heavily and his body tremble.  His skinny jeans were yanked down his hips and the other alpha on the floor helped to pull them off his legs. They were so tight that his boxer briefs had gone along with them and left him exposed to the cool air from the waist down.  There was nothing he could do to cover or hide himself and tears of humiliation began to run down his cheeks. 

“Look at that little cock, boys,” Liam let out a laugh of amusement while he just looked at Louis’ most private area without shame.  Fingers fondled his soft cock and then moved to cup his balls. “They’re so light, got nothing in ‘em.” 

Louis tried again to pull away then found himself feeling weak against the body holding him in place.  He felt a little dizzy and wondered if his fear was about to cause him to pass out. 

The alpha kept touching his parts and another bucket of shame washed over him when he felt himself getting hard from the stimulation. 

“I think it’s starting to work.  Let’s get him on the bench.” 

He tried to kick when his ankles were released but it didn’t to much more than cause the grip around his chest to tighten painfully.  The other two alpha’s were messing with some kind of padded workout bench with straps on it and his eyes grew wide when he realized those straps were meant to hold him down.  

Trying with his last shreds of strength, he twisted his body and kicked and screamed but he was no match for three strong alphas wrestling him down onto his stomach.  They ripped off his shirt and held him in place, pushing his head down to keep him from struggling. The straps buckled around his arms and then around his thighs leaving his stomach resting against the padded middle that angled his shoulders towards the ground.  It also spread his legs wide to leave his dick dangling and his ass open to the air. 

“Beautiful, don’t you think?” 

“Harry’s gonna love him.” 

“Can’t wait to knot him.  Think Harry’ll care if we start without him?” 

“Let’s just keep him as a pet for everyone.”

Tears ran down Louis’ cheeks while they talked about him like he wasn’t in the room strapped down and forced to present like a prize.  A large hand cupped and then closed around his dick and balls together, squeezing and then releasing several times like he was some kind of stress ball.  He hated his body for liking it. 

“Harry always has liked the male omegas.” 

“I think he likes something extra to play with.”  

Louis wanted to protest but couldn’t make his mouth form the words.  Instead everything came out in a mumbled moan of sounds which the alphas took as encouragement.  

“I wonder why they have them in the first place.  It seems kind of pointless.” 

“My cousin was as big as me and then late presented and it got really small.” 

“I heard the Alpha Zeta chapter in Texas had everything on their male O’s removed.”  

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

Louis’ breath hitched as he sobbed softly to himself, his wet cheek sticking to the padded vinyl.  His dick was hard as the alphas took turns touching him, one even setting his balls swinging between his parted thighs.  He hated the way it felt good and pulled at something low in his stomach. 

“Fuck, look at that.” 

One of the alphas moaned and Louis burned with embarrassment as he felt slick ooze from his hole.  It didn’t feel right for his body to be encouraging them, but he also desperately wanted something to slide through it at the same time.  

“So how are we going to do this?” The voice Louis recognized as Liam’s asked. “Rock, paper, scissors it?” 

“I think we should all get to put it in at least once first.” 

Louis’ hole clenched at the thought of a thick alpha cock stretching him open and he sobbed at the burn that made him want it.

“He’s obviously a virgin so who gets to go first?” 

“I found him so obviously me,” Liam spoke up as a rush of alpha arousal hit Louis’ nose and made him moan.  

“Did you have to whip it out already?  Jesus, Liam.” 

“Shut your fucking face, Shawn.  You had it down your throat last week.” 

“We were fucking drunk and you wouldn’t shut up about not having a house O yet!” 

“Well now we do and I found him so I get to fuck him first.”  

Louis could feel the warmth and energy from another body against the sensitive parts of his thighs before they were even touching and his hips stretched forward like a flower towards the sun.  He let out a hard sob at the betrayal of his body and another pulse of slick pushed out to ready his hole. 

“Someone get a video of this,” Liam breathed out as he rubbed the tip of his dick through the slick already leaking down over his balls.  “First house O of the year, first alpha dick in his virgin hole.” 

Liam made his announcement and then used his body weight to press inside Louis’ tight hole with a long moan.  Louis sobbed with the stretch but it hurt so good. The slide of his slick was perfect even if it wasn’t how he imagined losing his virginity.  The alpha didn’t stop until he bottomed out, hips pressed against ass cheeks and Louis stuffed full. 

“Fuck, I could knot like this,” Liam breathed out heavily and kept his hips pressed tight.  

“My turn!” 

Liam’s dick pulled out fast and was replaced with another alpha dick that was longer but not as wide.  

“Jesus, Nick!  You didn’t have to do that!” 

“You weren’t kidding,” Nick moaned when he had sunk all the way in, hands gripping Louis’ hips with tight fingers.  

“You’re going to have him all stretched out!” the third alpha, Shawn, whined until Nick pulled out and let him have a turn.  

The pheromones were swirling and Louis’ head became fuzzy.  Each alpha had gone in bare and left traces of their hormones inside to absorb and send Louis’ body into a frenzy.  He was so wet that he could feel it on his thighs. 

“Nobody knots him until Harry gets here,” Liam’s authoritative voice told the others as Shawn was drawing out and replaced again by the first.  “But we still fuck him full.” 

Liam thrust his thick alpha dick into him again and Louis groaned loudly in pleasure pain.  It was a brutal pace that slammed the front of his thighs into the metal pieces he was strapped to.  The slap of skin echoed in the room and he could feel the bulge of Liam’s knot start to pop in and out of his rim.  

“I thought you said no knotting!” Another accused.  Liam hissed and slid a hand between them, fingers circled around his knot so it couldn’t knot them together.  

“Oh fuck,” Liam groaned and then stilled, a heat glowing inside him as the alpha came, pumping him full until Louis wondered if it would ever stop.  

“Are we filling him up then?” 

“Yeah, leave him nice and used for Harry.  He likes when he can go a little territorial on an O.” 

“Maybe we should get all the boys down here to have a go.”

“I bet he’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

A hand grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked his face up, eyes watery and unfocused. 

“I bet Mitch would have a go.” 

“Open,” Nick commanded but didn’t wait before forcing the head of his dick past his lips.  

“I don’t want to fuck all the come out,” Shawn said as he slowly pushed into Louis’ used hole while Nick started to fuck his mouth.  It was hard not to gag with the strange angle. 

“Oh god, I’m going to come already,” Shawn moaned.  

“Don’t you dare fucking knot him!” Liam growled out a warning.  

Shawn barely pulled out in time, the swell of his knot stretching Louis’ hole as it popped out, more warmth filling him up.  He sputtered when Nick pulled out of his mouth and moved around to take up the position when Shawn was finally done. Nick only fucked the head of his dick in and out until he was coming, Louis’ belly feeling full and swollen with three alpha’s loads fucked into him.  

“I’ll go grab the boys.”  

Someone fingered his hole until footsteps sounded on the steps.  

“No knotting.  Just fill him up for Harry.”  

Louis’ mind went hazy as alpha after alpha stepped up to pump him full.  A continuous stream of come and slick started to run down his thighs at some point and he felt close to bursting.  

“You started the fun without me?” A commanding alpha voice rose above the chatter, the timbre making Louis shiver.  

“Picked him out for you, Haz,” Liam said as he pushed everyone away from the breeding bench.  

“Picked him out and then used him up,” Harry snarled.  

Harry slid a large hand between Louis’ stomach and the bench, pressing up just below his belly button.  Louis groaned and felt a rush of alpha come pour out of him. It was hot and made his own dick twitch as it coated his balls and dripped off in a way that tickled.  

“Is that all you could do?” Harry scoffed and pushed more firmly until Louis’ stomach threatened to empty.  “Ten of you and that’s it?” 

“We didn’t knot him,” Liam defended and Harry laughed.  

“Need a real alpha to show you how to do it, then?” 

Louis could see their blurry audience but he was past the point of shame or embarrassment.  He could smell each one of them on his body, coming out of his pores. 

Harry was bigger than any of the others had been, Louis could tell just from the pressure of the head popping through his rim.  He moaned as he stretched around the thick cock, his hole fluttering both to pull him in but also push him out at the same time.  Harry moaned and gripped his hips that already had bruises blooming over them which made Louis whimper. 

“God he’s tight,” Harry mumbled.  

He held deep for a moment before slowly pulling out all the way, the mushroom ridge of the head of his cock pulling the other alpha’s semen out with it like a shovel.  He kept repeating the slow, tortuous action until Louis was begging, none of the words making sense as they left his lips. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.  I got you all cleaned out now.”  Harry’s words were uncharacteristically gentle.  It only lasted a moment before Harry slammed in deep and started a hard jackhammering pace that didn’t let up.  

The bulge of his knot popped painfully in and out and Louis cried out with each rapid thrust.  Louis’ abused body could do nothing but take it, strapped in tight and unable to move even an inch.  

An animalistic growl ripped out of Harry just before the rapid swelling of his knot buried deep and locked them together.  The stretch made Louis cry out in pain but it was nothing compared to the searing intensity that ripped into the base of his neck.  It took the flood of emotions to realize that Harry had slumped over to claim him with a bonding bite. The teeth latched on tightly and didn’t let up until Louis had gone slack beneath him.  

Even through the ache and pain that throbbed through every part of him, Louis felt sated and calm under the alpha he hadn’t even clearly seen yet.  The room of alphas cheered as Harry continued to pump him full, their tie strong and tightly sealed. 

“Our first frat pet of the year?” Liam asked and the implications of his question started to sink in.  

“Just made it official,” Harry confirmed with a chuckle and pressed his thumb into the fresh bite.  

Louis whimpered under the touch and clenched around the knot that still held them together.  

“Definitely a keeper.”  

 


End file.
